The present invention relates generally to cable retainer devices and more specifically to single and multiple, stackable cable retainer devices.
A first aspect of the present invention regards a cable retainer that has a body with a trough formed therein that extends along a longitudinal axis and a retention post extension that is attached to and extends away from the body along a direction that is parallel to the longitudinal axis.
A second aspect of the present invention regards a method of retaining a cable that includes providing a cable retainer that has a body with a trough formed therein that extends along a longitudinal axis and a retention post extension that is attached to and extends away from the body along a direction that is parallel to the longitudinal axis. The method further includes placing a cable within the trough and wrapping a cable tie around the cable and the retention post extension.
A third aspect of the present invention regards a cable retainer that has a first body with a first trough formed therein that extends along a longitudinal axis and a first latch structure. A second body includes a second trough formed therein that extends parallel to the longitudinal axis and faces the first body and a second latch structure that is complementary to and engages the second latch structure in a non-rotational manner, wherein the second trough does not face any troughs formed in the first body.
A fourth aspect of the present invention regards a cable retainer that has a first body with a first trough formed therein that extends along a longitudinal axis and a first latch structure. A retention post extension is attached to and extends away from the first body along a direction that is parallel to the longitudinal axis. A second body has a second trough formed therein that extends parallel to the longitudinal axis and a second latch structure that is complementary to and engages the second latch structure, wherein the second trough does not face the first trough.
One or more of the above aspects of the present invention allow a conventional cable tie to secure a cable bundle in place in a cable retainer.
One or more of the above aspects of the present invention allow for a simple way of stacking of a series of cable retainers in a secure manner.
One or more of the above aspects of the present invention allow for an easy way for removing cables or wires laid in a middle cable retainer that forms a part of a series of stacked cable retainers.
Details of the invention will be further explained in what follows by means of the embodiment represented in the drawings.